Just A Break
by TexasGlamFan
Summary: Lauren and Bo seek comfort as they struggle with taking a break. Takes place after episode 3x10 Delinquents. Doccubus
1. Chapter 1

Lauren sat staring at the computer screen, eyes glazed. The distraction tactic of throwing herself into research to find some solitude and keep her mind off of Bo clearly wasn't working. Everything was a fucking reminder. No matter how sciency her work was, her brain would find a way to process the thoughts right back to her favorite brunette. That would be okay if the trail of reflections didn't ultimately wind up at the end, the last painful conversation between them. The break. She couldn't forget the look etched on Bo's face, the pain in her eyes as she walked out the door.

The memory was still too fresh. It still cut too deep. She knew she had wanted things to turn out differently. Tears burned Lauren's eyes. Damp streaks trickled down her cheeks. _Goddammit, this has to stop,_ she thought to herself. She was exhausted. She didn't want to think anymore.

_Don't think. Just breathe._

As a scientist, thinking was what she did best. Categorize. Process. Reason. Decipher every last detail. When it came to her personal life, however, she wished there was a way to switch that part of herself off. Maybe there weren't any definitive answers this time. Maybe keeping the heart intact after loving a Succubus was to remain shelved as an inconclusive experiment.

She shut the computer down, turned the table lamp beside her off and sat in the encompassing darkness figuring out her next move. She was much too logical and rational to remain strapped on this endless emotional merry-go-round, constantly questioning herself and her decisions. She was way past midnight on the tired-as-fuck clock. It was time to find some happy.

_Don't think. Just do something. _

She grabbed her keys and locked the door, remembering how Bo used to tease about how her front door was always left open. _Bo. Always present in her thoughts. God, how hard she missed her_.

_Don't think. Keep moving._

Lauren felt like she had been driving aimlessly for hours, but the clock on the dash argued it had only been 17 minutes or 1,020 seconds. She knew better than to go to the Dal. Too many fae there. Too many people who knew her. She couldn't deal with the questions right now. _How are you doing? What have you been up to?_ No, not tonight. Tamsin once told her about a place just outside of town, where the women are hot and the beer is cold. That would do.

The building didn't look at all appealing on the outside; she nearly drove right past it and talked herself into going back home, but tonight she knew she had to do something different to rid herself of the thoughts that plagued her. Something uncharacteristically Lauren. She parked, and walked inside like she had done this a thousand times before, on a thousand other lonely nights.

Inside the atmosphere was thick with heat and sweat. A sea of bodies were grinding to music thumping so hard you could feel it vibrating in your lungs, drowning out your thoughts. You would have to practically scream to communicate with anyone in here.

It was perfect.

Lauren wasted no time downing a few shots at the bar before winding into the crowd on the dance floor. Maneuvering her way through, she tried not to think about how strobe lights can cause seizures in people with PSE, photosensitivity epilepsy, triggered by visual stimuli or regular moving light patterns. The likelihood of any sufferers in a room this size was probably between 7 and 9%…thankfully the quick shots of tequila kicked in and swept those thoughts out of her head. She tried to just feel the music and the heat of all the bodies crowded around her.

_Don't think. Just feel._

Letting go, Lauren felt awake for the first time in weeks. The sensual beat of the music pulsed through her body. Her mind was fantastically empty and completely void of thought. She didn't know what the music was, it all sounded the same, and she didn't care. The air was electric. There were no lab experiments, no research, no monstery, murdery bad guys. No heartbreak. That was all that mattered. She danced with her eyes closed, allowing herself to just feel the energy surrounding her. A small reprieve from the weight of the past years melting away on the dance floor, even if only temporary, felt really fucking good.

Lauren's eyes flashed open as she felt the weight of two arms wrap loosely around her waist. Her eyes colliding with a beautiful redhead, pressing her hips against her own, moving in time with the beat. Another body pressed up against the length of her back. It was a brunette, only slightly taller than herself. She could feel her breath on the back of her neck. _Holy shit._ She had to admit that having the attention of not one, but two beautiful women focused on her was rather exhilarating. Her pulse quickened as the strangers hands leisurely wandered their way around her body.


	2. Chapter 2

24 games of dagger darts, sharpening and polishing every weapon in the house, and ½ gallon of vanilla ice cream laced with tequila weren't doing the trick. Nothing could fill the void Bo had felt inside since Lauren had asked for a break. She wasn't interested in taking on new cases, solving mysteries, or fighting dark fae baddies. All the fight she had right now was focused on getting Lauren back. She knew she had been a neglectful girlfriend, focusing on her own troubles. She wasn't perfect. She didn't claim to be. She realized that they had been out of sync. She kicked herself for not seeing it sooner, but she knew that she wanted to fix it somehow. She wanted to fight for Lauren. She was worth the effort.

Bo knew she was seriously driving the crap out of Kenzi when her best friend finally announced, "Hey Bo Bo, I'll be at the Dal. Call me if the crazeballs in your head quiet down and you want to talk, like, without a pointy object in your hand?" With a sympathetic look, Kenzi darted out the door.

Great. Now Kenzi thought she was nuts. She hadn't fed in nearly two weeks, which could explain a lot, but she really hadn't been interested since Lauren wasn't around. She decided it was time to get out of the house, to unwind and take her mind off her relationship troubles. She remembered Tamsin mentioning a place just a short drive away.

Bo stepped inside the door to the club and tried to nonchalantly blend in with the crowd. That is difficult to do when you are a succubus. You get noticed whether you really want to be or not. Her snug leather vest probably wasn't helping the situation either.

The atmosphere was sexually charged, and Bo could sense auras practically lighting up like Christmas all around her. She found a seat at the bar and ordered a drink, quietly surveying the room. Several people tried to start up conversations with her, but she just really wasn't interested in talking. Even in a crowd of people like this, Bo felt lonely. Her heart ached to be with Lauren.

After numbing herself with a few drinks, she paid her tab and got up to leave. A charge of electricity suddenly jolted through her body. She knew immediately. _Lauren. _Bo turned around quickly, scanning the crowd. Her breath caught in her throat, and her pulse raced when she caught sight of her. Lauren was on the dance floor surrounded by two women whose eyes, hands and bodies were all over the blonde. Her tank top, her jeans, her hair. Bo blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was simultaneously confused and aroused by the vision before her.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't care how many people she bumped into or knocked over. Bo was only focused on one thing; urgently making her way quickly through the crowd to reach Lauren. There were hands all over her, and they weren't her own hands. She felt an unfamiliar wave of jealousy sweep over her.

Bo locked eyes fiercely with the redhead grinding against her girlfriend. She must have gotten the message because without one word she quickly backed away with an apologetic look. It didn't take long for the Brunette to follow her away. Bo grabbed Lauren's hands and pulled their bodies together. Lauren's eyes fluttered open, her eyebrows furrowed in that adorably familiar way they did whenever she's confused about something.

"Bo!" Lauren seemed startled and immediately relieved as their eyes locked.

Bo placed a finger over Lauren's lips, signaling her not to speak. Words wouldn't be adequate. She cradled Lauren's jaw in her hands, bringing their lips together. Lauren gave no protest as she moved in closer to Bo without hesitation, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Lauren moaned into Bo's mouth. It then became a familiar dance of desire between them. Mouths exploring slowly. Hands roaming. Fingers entangled in hair. Tongues teasing lips. The heated push and pull. The hunger growing below. The pulsing beat of the music and the crowd around no longer existed.

Lauren gasped for air, her heart racing. She was still overcome with emotion that Bo was standing before her. Leaning in close, Bo grabbed Lauren's shoulders and practically growled in her lover's ear.

"Oh, fuck, Lauren."

That was as coherent as Bo could be, but it was enough for Lauren let out a little whimper. She looked so hot with her tousled hair, glistening with sweat from dancing; Bo wanted to take her right then and there. She could imagine she felt even hotter. From the desire in Lauren's eyes, Bo guessed she was in a similar state of mind. Hot damn, she was burning so bright. Bo's eyes flashed blue with hunger and urgency. She realized she was quickly losing her grip on keeping her need under control. Lauren's heat was driving her hunger to a breaking point.

Lauren recognized the look. No words were necessary. The need between them was palpable. She grabbed Bo's wrist and pulled her out of the club as quickly as she could.

_Don't think. Just fuck._

Enjoying the sudden dominance of the good doctor, Bo allowed Lauren to steer her to the shadowy alley behind the club, but even she was caught off guard when Lauren abruptly pushed her up against a wall, insinuating her pelvis against Bo's so intimately, so seductively that the succubus gasped.

Bo realized that she was used to being the one to take control, to tear off blouses, to pin her lover to the bed and have her way.

She also realized she was really turned on by the determination in Lauren's eyes.

Slowly grinding her hips against the succubus she loved, Lauren unbuttoned Bo's vest and pushed the sides away from her purple lace bra. The sight of Bo's breasts was her undoing—wasting no time unhooking anything, she yanked the bra cups down and ran her tongue across Bo's achingly hard nipples while she worked a hand under the tight waistband of her girlfriend's leather pants.

Bo moaned and wove her fingers through Lauren's hair. She tried to pull her lover's head up for a kiss, but just when she thought she had the upper hand, the doctor plunged her fingers deep inside her and closed her teeth tighter over Bo's right nipple.

Bo gasped for air. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. Lauren fucked her relentlessly, hard and fast, hitting her clit with every thrust. There was nothing sweet or soft about this lovemaking. Lauren possessed her, hungrily kissing and sucking all her sensitive spots, making her want nothing more than to cling to the rough brick wall forever.

Then she pulled away. Bo blinked, dazed with lust and suddenly vulnerable. Had Lauren changed her mind? Was sex this epic not allowed on breaks?

She didn't have long to be confused because Lauren smiled, dropped to her knees, spread Bo's wet lips apart, and—there was no other word for it—attacked with her tongue. A scream tore from Bo's throat as she came, so intensely that she thought her heart might burst from her chest.

Lauren rose and kissed her girlfriend's neck, feeling Bo's pulse race wildly. "I'll do the feeding tonight," Lauren whispered seductively, enjoying the effect she was having on her. She eased her fingers back into Bo, knowing that she could bring the succubus to climax again. Her own nipples were hard and she was soaked with desire, but the naked need on her lover's face was reward enough. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo was so lost in the moment she hadn't even registered it had begun to rain until she noticed the raindrops trickling down Lauren's neck. They stood in the dark alley, locked in an embrace letting the rain fall quietly down around them. Looking into each other's eyes, they were both afraid to move or speak for fear the heated moment between them would pass too soon.

"_Walk me to my car_." Lauren whispered. Bo simply nodded.

Bo suddenly felt like such a shitty, self-absorbed girlfriend when she realized she didn't even know the enigmatic doctor _had_ a car. A sexy black Mustang GT with dark tinted windows, no less. How did she not know this? Guess there was one perk to being the Light Fae's chief medical examiner.

"_Hot!_" Bo exclaimed. "_The car is pretty nice too._"

"_Get in._" Lauren asserted without hesitation.

It was much warmer inside the car. They slid into the soft leather seats, wet clothes clinging to their damp skin. Bo played around with various buttons and dials. Radio on. Radio off. Glove compartment open and shut. Windows down. Windows up. "_Which one is the eject button again?_" Bo teased. Lauren just watched her, amused by her childlike curiosity. Reclining her seat way back, Bo grinned. "_Ready for take off Captain!_"

"_Oh really?_ _Ready for take off again so soon?_" Lauren teased back. In one swift movement she pushed herself over onto Bo's lap, straddling her hips. "_Well you are an insatiable Succubus."_

Lauren pressed her hips down, her face flushed and her eyes filled with lust, leaving no question as to what her intentions were. Bo momentarily forgot how to breathe, but there was an immediate response between her legs as Lauren dragged the tip of her tongue over Bo's neck, and then whispered in her ear "_My turn_." Bo opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a moan. Lauren leaned down and nibbled on Bo's bottom lip, not trying in the least to contain her urgency.

After hours Lauren usually equaled sensory overload for Bo, and this time was no exception. She couldn't explain how the human had such a strong effect on her, inside and out; she just knew it was always electric with her. Bo hungrily kissed all over Lauren, tasting the salty sweetness of her skin, enjoying each little moan that she gave in response. Their clothes were cold and wet, but Bo could feel the heat emanating between Lauren's legs. She stopped for a brief second, taking in the sight of the doctor's unbridled hunger before she impatiently fumbled with buttons and anxiously tugged her jeans down, never breaking eye contact.

"_I need you in me. Now._" Lauren pleaded. Bo obliged, sliding fingers into her hot center. "_Oh fuck, you feel good._" Lauren gasped, slapped her hand against the fogged car window and grabbed at a headrest to balance herself as she took control. She pressed her hips down hard and fast onto Bo, creating the perfect amount of warm and wet friction. "_God, you are so wet!_" Bo practically purred.

Bo knew Lauren was already close, completely coming undone around her. She could hear it in her ragged breathing. She could sense the impending release in her fractured movements. "_Come for me, baby._" Bo whispered softly as she teased Lauren's nipples through her wet shirt with her free hand. Needing only the slightest encouragement to let go, Lauren shuddered and moaned loudly when the release finally came. It was powerful, like a massive wave taking her over, and then sweeping her under in a current. She came hard. Bo held her tightly and carried her through it. Kissing her hot skin until Lauren's breathing slowed down. They stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms until the final wave passed.

Bo kissed Lauren's forehead. "_Let's go home and get out of these wet clothes._"

Lauren simply nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The roar of the engine was all that broke through the silence on the drive to Lauren's apartment. The events of the evening ran through their minds like a recording, a slow motion replay keeping their thoughts occupied. Every once in a while Lauren would sneak a quick glance over at Bo, who appeared to be completely engrossed in looking out the window at all the blurred buildings passing by.

Lauren wondered if going home together would cause all of the emotions of the past few weeks to resurface. She was certain that no matter how much her rational mind might try to convince her that she should run far and fast from being in a relationship with a chi-sucking Succubus, her heart could not resist the inescapable pull of the woman seated beside her. Bo was her categorical weakness. A modest, yet undeniable crack in her usually impenetrable armor.

Lauren couldn't stop shivering, but she didn't know if it was from the damp clothes still clinging to her body or the swirl of emotions that kept clawing at her heart. As if able to sense her vulnerability, Bo reached over and gently put her hand on Lauren's thigh in a quiet act of reassurance. Lauren appreciated the gesture and warmth of the brunette's hand.

Bo could sense from Lauren's aura that she was worrying. Of course she would be. Lauren had a brilliant, rational mind. Bo was an impulsive Succubus, only just beginning to gain control over her powers. One night of make-up sex would not make everything right, no matter how intoxicating it was.

Anybody with any sense would question this tenuous relationship. A human and a Succubus. It was crazy. It defied all logic. Bo would undoubtedly have to feed off of others to survive, but she needed to make sure Lauren understood that her heart belonged unequivocally to the blonde. Lauren possessed her. It was so much more than a chi suck, sex, or feeding. It wasn't about what she could get from the doctor like it had been with so many others before.

Lauren felt like an inexorable force of nature. A wave engulfing her heart, like powerful floodwaters that so effortlessly sweep a two-ton truck off a road. No fae had ever managed to touch her so deeply.

The doctor had just parked the car and shut the engine off when Bo erupted "Don't move, lover!" Before she could respond Bo was already at her side of the car, opening the door, unbuckling her seatbelt, and leaning in to place an eager kiss on her lips. Lauren's breath caught in her throat as the kiss immediately sent a white-hot jolt of energy to the sweet spot between her thighs.

Bo seemed so utterly pleased with herself that Lauren wondered if she had been quietly planning the kiss the whole ride home. Lauren could feel her own desire intensifying with each second their lips lingered, until tiny sparks were buzzing around in her head. She had to remind herself to keep breathing, but breathing seemed so damn overrated when being kissed this way could probably sustain her.

They urgently made their way to Lauren's apartment, having a difficult time keeping their hands and mouths off of each other. As soon as they passed the threshold, Bo grabbed the doctor around the waist, easily picking her up after having gained a tremendous amount of strength from all the night's activities.

Bo's pulse quickened as Lauren's lithe legs instinctively wrapped around her waist. She pushed the blonde's back against the front door slamming it shut, grabbing a handful of hair and planting kisses up and down her neck. She pressed her body fully against Lauren, who was so equally fevered and responsive, it was driving Bo to distraction.

Bo carried the blonde still wrapped around her waist effortlessly up the stairs. They feverishly kissed each other anywhere and everywhere there was a modicum of uncovered skin to be had. Lauren fumbled around with shirt buttons and hooks, dedicating what resolve she had left into removing any fabric between them, leaving a trail of clothing behind.

Reaching the bathroom, Bo set her lover down and quickly turned on the shower. Then the brunette slowly, almost ceremoniously unzipped the blonde's jeans, tugging them down to the floor before quickly removing her own. After taking a moment to admire each other's physical and emotional nakedness, they each stepped into the shower, allowing the heat of the water ease their sore and aching muscles.

Staring deep into Lauren's heavy lidded eyes sent a chill down Bo's spine. She could see her future there, reflected in those beautiful brown eyes. Could Lauren see the same?

"Say my name," Bo insisted before kissing her again.

"Hmmm…wha?" the doctor replied, her breath ragged, her voice muffled and raspy.

"Lauren I'm standing here, open wide. For you. Only you. You've captured my heart, and I don't think I ever want it back. I want you to keep it."

"I didn't take you for the organ donor type of gal," Lauren teased. The intense look on Bo's face, so hungry, made her nervous, so of course she started to babble. "You know, there's actually a really big underground market for fae lungs. Something about the air quality. Did you know that the—the-oh my-"

Bo brushed a finger across Lauren's lips, bringing the scientific lecture to a stuttering halt. She cupped Lauren's face in her hands and continued, her tone serious and emotional, "Lauren I want to be the one to make you come undone again and again. I realize I've not been there for you and I need to earn that right. I know we have a lot to talk about. These past few weeks without you have been a new kind of hell for me. I need you, Lauren. And I just can't bear the thought of losing you again. Just say my name, baby, and I'm yours. Say my name."

The weight of what Bo said sent a welcome arrow to Lauren's heart. "Bo…I…" she began to respond.

Bo slid herself down on her knees in the shower. She knew her lover was already achingly ready for her even before she started to kiss and lick her wet core. Lauren's head dropped back as she moaned at the sensation of the hot water mixed with her lover's warm tongue. She placed a leg over Bo's shoulder and those pesky sparks in her head threatened to encroach again, making her feel dizzy.

She silently thanked the Universe that the shower wall was behind her for support. Bo's tongue was hot fucking magic. "Oh gods, yes! Oh Bo!" The words tore from her lips and reverberated loudly off the shower walls. Just when Lauren thought her legs might not support her anymore, she exploded.

Bo's possessive grin sent additional shudders through her body.

"Bed," Lauren croaked out. "Now."

"I love it when you're bossy," Bo replied cheerfully.

Lauren shook her head. "You love me however I am."

Hours later, Bo leaned her cheek on her arm and stared down at Lauren's flushed face. "I wish succubi could read minds. Is there a vaccine for that? What are you thinking?"

Lauren looked thoughtfully at the ceiling and then said, "I was thinking that the redhead at the club was really hot."

"HEY!" Bo sat upright in the bed and punched the smiling blonde in the shoulder. "Last time I checked, my good doctor, this"—she gestured to her tousled brown locks—"is not red, and I definitely was the hottest thing in that place."

Lauren's smile widened as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "You were definitely in the top five."

"Top five, my ass!" Bo grumbled.

"I do like your ass," Lauren observed, trying to keep a straight face. "But I have to disagree with you.** "****I****"** was the hottest thing in that club. Did you see me in that tank top? I was hot shit."

Bo nodded. "Mmm, you really were. My heart stopped right there on that dance floor when I saw you. Code Blue! Paging Dr. Do-Me-Right-The-Fuck-Now, I think I need to be resuscitated STAT…"


End file.
